


Details

by twtd



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Crack, Gen, I don't even know how to tag this, normal people
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-26
Updated: 2012-09-26
Packaged: 2017-11-15 01:59:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/521922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twtd/pseuds/twtd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Saving Manhattan sure seemed to involve destroying a lot of Manhattan. Now someone has to come along and clean it up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Details

“No, no ma'am, that's not...” Bill pulled the phone away from his ear as the voice of the woman on the other end pitched up toward frequencies that no human should have to endure. He'd been in his office for all of five minutes before the headache started, clustered behind his right eye. He cut in as soon as the woman paused “We're going to pay for the damage from the falling masonry, that's in your policy. However, the inadvertent, and possibly negligent, acts of super heroes are not covered. I'm terribly sorry, but you're going to have to seek compensation directly from The Avengers Initiative. I believe that Stark International is setting up a fund and I'll be happy to give you the contact information.” 

The headache was only getting worse. Bill hoped that it would gone by lunch. He was supposed to spend the afternoon inspecting the damage that resulted when an alien's flying jet ski thing - he couldn't remember the name corporate had finally settled on for them - smashed into the side of a building. He rattled off the 800 number for the SI recovery funds' claims office, memorized the morning after the attack, and ended the call. It wouldn't be the last time he would talk to Mrs. Douglas, but he'd bought himself at least an hour's reprieve while she dealt with SI bureaucracy. 

He pulled the bluetooth headset from his ear, popped two aspirin, two antacids, and a Xanax, and opened his email. 15 company wide announcements, another 4 for the region, 11 from his boss, and 76 from clients. All of them from the last 12 hours. It was almost enough to make him walk out, and he was suddenly, desperately glad that any litigation was going to happen way above his pay grade. 

When he was a kid, Bill had thought meeting aliens would be cool, E.T. in real life, or exciting like in Starfighter. But he had been in Manhattan that day. Aliens were fucking terrifying. And now that they were gone.... Bill sighed. It was hard to be excited when you were buried under a pile of paperwork. It turned out aliens sucked. Aliens sucked a lot.


End file.
